Larmes
by Yzanmyo
Summary: Sasuke avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant. La triste ballade accompagnait ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Accablé, il ne pouvait qu'écouter. OS/UA/Yaoi léger/Deathfic.


**Titre** : Larmes.

 **Auteur** : Yzanmyo

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et leur univers appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Pairing** : ItaxUta/NaruxSasu

 **Genre** : Léger Yaoi. Sadness. OS. DeathIta.

 **Résumé** : Sasuke avait du mal à y croire, et pourtant. La triste ballade accompagnait ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Accablé, il ne pouvait qu'écouter.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Ballade.**

Bonne lecture,

Yzan.

 **Note de l'auteur** : ce texte est à lire tout en écoutant "Colorblind" de Counting Crows. Cette chanson et l'idée qu'elle a générée sont l'inspiration qui a suivi ce mot.

* * *

 **\- Larmes -**

 _"I am colorblind,_

 _Coffee black and egg white,_

 _Pull me out from inside,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am..."_

La chanson résonnait, douce-amère dans la nef sépulcrale de l'église. Sasuke était assis sur le banc au premier rang, seul. Dans son costume sombre, accablé par le poids de son chagrin, il fixait d'un air absent la fleur qu'il faisait distraitement tournoyer entre ses doigts. Dans ses mains, l'épaisse tige était surmontée de pétales éclatants, le lys blanc rayonnait, immaculé. Lui n'était pas prêt… songea amèrement le jeune homme en réponse aux paroles de la chanson, son cœur se serrant douloureusement.

Ses yeux cernés et ses épaules voûtées témoignaient de sa détresse. Sa tristesse l'étouffait et serrait sa gorge, le broyait tout entier. Il n'était pas prêt… Cette perte était trop dure, bien trop dure… Comment pourrait-il jamais la surmonter ? Ses yeux restaient désespérément secs et son visage figé, crispé dans la douleur de la perte d'un être cher. Il avait déjà trop pleuré et n'avait plus rien à verser. La vie était injuste… Ses regrets le submergèrent. Il était là, impuissant, totalement anesthésié. Sa peine, immense, se lisait dans ses orbes couleur encre de Chine. Et la ballade continuait, ses accords graves au piano éclatant sous les voûtes, la voix du chanteur égrenant les paroles.

 _"Taffy stuck and tongue tied,_

 _Stutter shook and uptight,_

 _Pull me out from inside,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am fine..."_

Assis sur son banc, toujours seul, des souvenirs remontèrent à la mémoire de Sasuke. Il se revoyait encore, comme si c'était hier, dans cette chambre d'hôpital si blanche que la luminosité violente qui l'envahissait agressait ses rétines. La moindre surface couleur de neige reflétait la lumière qui pourtant n'entrait qu'en un mince pinceau faiblard à travers les rideaux tirés devant la fenêtre. Sasuke était assis là, dans cette chambre silencieuse, immobile, tout près du lit.

Sa main était posée à plat sur le drap ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un linceul raffiné. Non loin d'elle, une autre, plus pâle et bien plus grande reposait sagement, presque inerte. Sasuke n'osait céder à son désir de s'agripper à cette main bien des fois si rassurante par le passé. Des larmes silencieuses débordèrent de ses paupières et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement impuissant et en colère. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il, à lui ! A ce grand frère si précieux à ses yeux ?

\- Tu pleures ?

La question posée par la belle voix grave aux accents fatigués le fit sursauter. Il s'essuya les yeux à la sauvette et renifla discrètement. Son frère aîné avait avant tout besoin de son soutien.

\- Non… répondit-il sombrement, heureux que sa voix ne trahisse pas plus son émoi.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas si grave. Je m'y habituerais. Ça aurait pu être bien pire…

Sasuke ne sut que répondre à son grand frère. Son poing se serra sur le drap. La main d'Itachi avança à tâtons puis recouvrit la sienne et la serra très fort.

 _"I am covered in skin,_

 _No one gets to come in,_

 _Pull me out from inside,_

 _I am folded,_

 _And unfolded,_

 _And unfolding,_

 _I am, colorblind..."_

Une autre image tirée du passé explosa dans sa tête comme une vulgaire bulle de savon, toute aussi douloureuse que la précédente. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement silencieux. Il quitta le canapé d'un pas fatigué, contournant ses valises qui n'attendaient plus que lui dans l'entrée. Un infirmier se présenta sur le seuil de sa porte. Sasuke soupira, résigné et quelque part un peu soulagé aussi. Il le salua et le fit entrer chez lui.

\- Venez, c'est par ici. lui dit-il d'un ton las.

L'homme le suivit, son visage affichant un air doux et bienveillant. Sasuke s'enfonça dans l'appartement assombri par les lourds rideaux épais qui masquaient toutes les fenêtres, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte à laquelle il frappa avant de l'entrebâiller puis de l'ouvrir avec une pointe d'anxiété qu'il masqua mal au nouveau venu.

\- Itachi… L'infirmier est arrivé… murmura-t-il d'un ton prudent.

\- Je t'ai dis que je n'avais besoin de personne ! répliqua son frère aîné avec humeur.

Un projectile jaillit de la pièce encore plus sombre que le reste de la maison. Le verre s'écrasa avec violence sur le chambranle de la porte, à quelques maigres centimètres de Sasuke. L'eau qu'il contenait éclaboussa le jeune Uchiwa dont le visage se ferma, étouffant sa propre douleur de voir son frère dans cet état et réagir ainsi envers lui.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, statua-t-il bien plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul ici. Je te promets de revenir au plus vite.

Sasuke battit ensuite délicatement en retraite, les imprécations coléreuses de son frère franchissant le battant de bois qu'il venait de refermer en une assourdissante mélopée indistincte et rageuse. Des chocs sourds annonçant le lancé de nouveaux projectiles là où il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt retentirent. L'infirmier, pas le moins du monde choqué, ni même mal à l'aise, lui demanda d'une voix calme et compatissante:

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Cancer de la cornée... sur les deux yeux. Il a presque perdu entièrement la vue. Il ne distingue plus que de vagues contours monochromes noirs et blancs.

 _"Coffee black and egg white,_

 _Pull me out from inside,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am ready,_

 _I am fine,_

 _I am fine,_

 _I am fine..."_

Un sourire triste étira le coin des lèvres de Sasuke alors que la ballade continuait à retentir dans la nef, se distillant sous les voûtes, enflant et se faufilant entre les colonnes, couvrant tout autre bruit. Ce voyage avait été la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais fait. Car à son retour, il avait retrouvé un Itachi transformé, transformé par l'amour et redevenu enfin lui-même. Ce frère aimant et protecteur qui avait disparu dans une carapace dont lui n'avait su l'extraire avait enfin refait surface. C'était lui mais en même temps il avait changé, évolué… Et Sasuke avait découvert un aspect de son aîné qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Il avait appris à connaître son grand frère quand celui-ci était amoureux…

Il était toujours presque aveugle, mais il allait bien. Il était heureux. Il était à nouveau calme et posé, à son écoute et attentif. Mais pas seulement, son infirmier avait pris une toute autre place dans sa vie et aimait Itachi tout autant que lui l'aimait, éclairant ses journées monochromes d'une nouvelle lumière, leur donnant un nouvel éclat empli de couleurs chatoyantes. Utakata était une sorte de magicien… ou en tout cas c'était ce qu'il était aux yeux de Sasuke. Il avait réalisé un miracle. Il lui avait rendu son frère et lui avait redonné le goût de vivre malgré sa cécité, en l'entourant d'un amour si sincère et si profond que Sasuke en avait même été parfois presque jaloux.

Il revint à l'instant présent, les derniers accords de piano résonnant, la voix grave du chanteur s'étant tue. Relevant les yeux, ses orbes sombres se posèrent douloureusement sur le cercueil. Sasuke se leva tristement et s'approcha de la grande boîte lustrée sur laquelle une petite plaque dorée indiquait qui reposait à l'intérieur. D'une main lourde et presque hésitante, il déposa la fleur sur le couvercle rutilant et prit place, raide et tendu, aux côtés de son frère allongé là pour l'éternité. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, se répéta-t-il. Il devait faire honneur à la mémoire de son frère, jusqu'au bout. La chanson recommença, le CD tournant en boucle.

Sur le parvis de l'église, la ballade triste sourdait à travers les lourdes portes entrouvertes. Naruto fixait son vis-à-vis sans savoir quoi dire, la peine de celui-ci si visible qu'il ne trouvait aucun mot d'encouragement pour le soutenir.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas entrer ? finit-il par lui demander.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas… C'est… C'est trop dur… souffla Utakata d'une voix sourde.

Les échos de la ballade noyaient de chagrin l'infirmier qui se retenait à grand peine de pleurer face à son ami blond. Itachi avait toujours beaucoup aimé cette chanson. Sasuke avait bien choisi… pensa-t-il, particulièrement touché par la mélodie qu'il avait si souvent entendue car son défunt compagnon l'adorait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, surprenant les deux hommes. Le cercueil, porté par quatre croque-morts tout de noir vêtus, s'avança comme un lent navire. Les yeux d'Utakata s'élargirent et son cœur explosa de chagrin. Tombant à genoux à côté du funeste convoi, il couvrit précipitamment sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de bête blessée, déchirant, qui lui échappa. Fidèle au poste, emmuré dans sa propre douleur, Sasuke suivait le cercueil, marchant derrière à pas comptés, l'escortant. Fidèle sentinelle veillant sur le dernier voyage d'Itachi qui leur avait été arraché bien trop tôt…

La rupture d'anévrisme qui l'avait terrassé avait été fulgurante… Tsunade, leur médecin de famille, leur avait assuré qu'il n'avait pas souffert. Mais c'était une bien maigre consolation. Avec fatalisme, elle avait constaté le décès, ajoutant qu'Itachi avait eu de la chance de partir comme ça. Le cancer aurait très bien pu recommencé à le ronger… Il s'était éteint d'un coup, comme ça… Alors qu'ils étaient tous quatre réunis dans le salon, les deux couples conversant autour d'un ultime verre de vin après un repas plus qu'agréable, envisageant leurs prochaines vacances.

Naruto aida Utakata à se relever et passa un bras rassurant sur ses épaules, lui tendant un mouchoir tout en l'entraînant avec lui. Glissant sa main dans celle glacée de son amant Sasuke, le blond forma avec lui et Utakata le début du cortège qui accompagnerait Itachi jusqu'au cimetière, lieu de son dernier repos qui n'attendait maintenant plus que lui. Le ciel se couvrait de moutons grisonnant, à l'image de l'atmosphère morose qui les accablaient tous. Naruto partageait la peine de Sasuke et d'Utakata, mais se promit d'être le plus fort d'eux trois. Il se devait de les soutenir tous deux et de les aider au mieux à surmonter cette épreuve difficile. Itachi n'aurait jamais aimé les voir tous si tristes et si abattus. Les lointains échos de la ballade résonnaient encore, dispersés par le souffle du vent.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, une petite deathfic, comme ça, en passant. Bon j'avoue que c'est pas joyeux, et ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas "tué" un Uchiwa. C'est le seul truc qui m'est venu avec ce mot. La ballade m'est spontanément arrivée en tête et les images ont suivi. Désolée, désolée… Et puis en une heure, c'était vraiment tendu !

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Toutes les réponses aux reviews guest seront faites sur mon profil.

Chers lecteurs, vos retours seront toujours les bienvenus.

Au plaisir de vous lire,

Yzan.


End file.
